


Micaiah Visits a Hot Spring

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [51]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Micaiah gets invited to the summoner's private hot spring. However, Hinoka doesn't look too kindly on that - choking the life out of the Silver-Haired Maiden with her own scarf.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Micaiah Visits a Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned a few illustrations for this story from M0zg, they can be seen here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71846047

Kiran’s eyes glistened with satisfaction as the cloud of smoke and dust created by the Breidablik dispersed, showing him that the girl he had just summoned was the Silver-Haired Maiden of Daein, Micaiah. He remembered the last time the girl had showed up in Askr, she ended up being quite the willing whore. His cock stirred in his pants as he recalled just how tight the girl’s ass was. She was truly a pleasure to fuck back then. However, he also remembered the girl’s summoning had not exactly been a typical one. Was it just a fluke, or would this Micaiah also feel that good to fuck? Kiran was really eager to test it out now. However, he also had other responsibilities for the day. His forces still needed to be strengthened, and he also knew Hinoka wouldn’t be too happy about him fucking that particular girl. Still, he wanted to shove his dick up the light mage’s perky ass as soon as he could. He’d have to sent Hinoka off on some mission that would keep her busy long enough that the Hoshidian princess wouldn’t come back and interrupt them.

As Kiran decided on that, the fog surrounding Micaiah disappeared fully, and the girl’s golden eyes snapped open.  
“I'm Micaiah. The townspeople call me the Silver-Haired Maiden. I'm pleased to meet you!” The girl spoke out as she saw him, her warm voice also contributing to the summoner’s boner. She looked at him curiously, but her smile dropped as her fortune-telling powers began to kick in. Just taking one look at Kiran provided her with visions of him viciously raping and killing countless girls - some of them she even recognized as the members of the Daein Liberation Army. H-how… how was a man like this still able to do as he pleased?  
While Micaiah tried to wrap her head around the reality she found herself in, Kiran replied to her:  
“Oh, I know. You are now in the world of Askr - of which I’m the ruler. And coincidentally, the magic that brought you here also forces you to obey my commands… Though I feel both of us will find it more pleasant if you do that willingly.” And there was her answer - the people just couldn’t stand up against him, even if they wanted to. Because of her world’s Blood Contracts, the Priestess of Dawn was already used to carrying out orders that she had no will to.  
“I’m quite busy right now, so you should get going. However, later tonight, I’d like for you to join me at my private hot spring. It’s not an order, but I think we’ll both enjoy it. Heroes who listen to my orders can find their lives here to be quite… pleasing. Before that, you can learn more about how things work here from other heroes.”  
Although Micaiah had no desire to do that, she still nodded to show that she understood him and then left. Meanwhile, Kiran proceeded to go ahead with his summoning session.

Going through the castle, Micaiah took her time examining the heroes she passed. However, despite living in a world with such a cruel ruler, they all seemed pretty happy. And to her surprise, as she continued to go along, she saw that it wasn’t just the summoner taking pleasure in killing other. The heroes, who she had expected to be disgusted with Kiran’s cruelty, were just as happy to kill one another as their summoner had been. With that also went increased sexuality - Micaiah wasn’t expecting to see heroes just having sex in the middle of some of the castle’s rooms with no concern that everyone could see them. That gave her a better idea of what was going to happen if she accepted Kiran’s offer and arrived at the location he mentioned. However… If everyone was so accepting of this… Maybe it was her who was in the wrong to be disgusted with him? After that thought first appeared in her mind, flickers of arousal began to rise in savior of Daein’s loins as she continued to wander across the castle, seeing a number of girls die all in different ways. To take her mind of it, she wandered onto the training grounds - and listening to the heroes there while practicing her magic, the priestess began to learn what the heroes’ duties were in this world. 

Her training allowed her to get rid of her budding arousal. However, Micaiah found herself getting pretty sweaty after she did it. That made her feels a bit uncomfortable - especially as the gathered sweat began to soak through her red top. It cause it to clung tighter to her huge breasts - making their shape and size completely clear. Because of that, the girl began to desire a bath - and her long, shapely legs took her towards the castle’s hot springs. She had heard from others that it had a part open to all heroes, so she figured she’d just bathe there.  
However, as Micaiah arrived at the hot springs, that scenario suddenly seemed a lot less appealing to her. The hot springs were filled to the brim with heroes, and there was almost no spot for her to squeeze into. However, there was still the other option… On the side, there was a door leading to the summoner’s private hot spring. Now, she was no longer disgusted by the visions she had seen of Kiran. Instead, she was just curious - how did he get all these heroes to follow him without them showing any distaste? And so, she took a number of fateful steps towards the door - and then crossed it.

As the door closed behind her, a vision appeared before eyes. A vision of her… dead! Hanged to her death with her own scarf! Seeing herself like this caused Micaiah’s insides to twist. She was completely naked. Her bloodshot eyes were rolled up, her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, and her hands hung limply at her sides. If she stayed there, this was what fate had in store for her. And yet… Micaiah found herself stepping further into the private hot spring. She took her boots off as she ventured further in, placing them at the side of the room near the entrance. Even if her visions had never failed her before, she wanted this one to be fake… So she ignored it. Near the entrance, she found a note - along with a glass of some liquid near it. Picking up the note, Micaiah let her eyes take it in.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from coming. You probably understand, how this world works now. Right now, I’m still pretty busy making sure one of the Azuras can give a performance that will last forever. I will come to the spring once I’m done with her, and then we can both enjoy each other together. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you tonight - it would be a waste to do it right away. For now, you can just enjoy yourself while taking a look at my private gallery. The drink is a gift from me, too. Kiran.”

Reading that, Micaiah was reassured a bit. Although she didn’t like the way the summoner was talking about killing her, the light mage decided she could trust his word on that. After all, how could he enjoy killing more than one person a day? Wouldn’t the first kill leave his lust for death satisfied for the day? Justifying it to herself like that, Micaiah had convinced herself that the vision she had seen before was wrong. After all, if it wasn’t the summoner who’d kill her, then who could it be? Even if the priestess found the deaths she had witnessed during the day at least a bit arousing, Micaiah had no desire to be the snuffee for someone’s else’s pleasure. Even if she wasn’t ready to admit it, deep down Micaiah wanted to be involved in a death like that - but as the one doing the killing. Well, if she was in no real danger here, they she could have her fun here without feeling bad about it. Setting Kiran’s note back down, Micaiah reached for the drink Kiran’s letter said that was a gift for her. She carefully lifted it to her face, her nose drawing in its smell. It was quite pleasant, actually - but the girl had no idea, what it could have been made of. Feeling adventurous, she put it directly against her small lips - and then drew a deep sip from it. It tasted great! It was pretty sweet, but also carried a nice aftertaste that stung her in her tongue a bit. A shiver went down Micaiah’s spine as she swallowed it, her body taking it in. However, instead of taking another gulp, she carried it with her, and then set it down on a small table she saw in front of her. If she was going to wait here until Kiran came, it would not be wise to drink all of it so quickly. Now, what was that about Kiran’s private gallery?

Micaiah’s attention finally turned to the rest of the room. In the middle, there was a pretty huge hot spring. On the side she was, there were a few deck chairs. However, on both sides of the springs - and basically all over the room, even on the walls - there were various ornaments. Most of them showed nude or almost nude girls, and they were all in various stages of being killed. Fascinated, she approached the nearest one, of a purple-haired woman with gigantic tits - ones that dwarfed those of any other woman. The girl, who’s name unbeknownst to Micaiah was Camilla, was a princess of Nohr. Between the woman’s incredibly curvy body and Hinoka’s distaste for all things from Nohr, Kiran’s lover was delighted to kill her. A massive hole in between the girl’s boobs had been opened up by the redhead’s spear, one that showed her neatly impaled heart. However, just killing her wasn’t enough. Hinoka handed the corpse over to the castle’s taxidermists, and they turned her into a trophy that would forever stay fresh. Now, the woman had her very meaty legs spread to the sides as she squatted down, allowing for easy access to the girl’s pussy - with the fingers of one of her hands spreading her labia in a inviting way. More than that, the hole in her chest had also been made into an onahole, with the fingers of her other hand pulling one of her boobs to the side and making it seem like she was fondling it while also making room for the person who was going to use that fuckhole - Camilla’s preserved heart receiving Kiran’s semen a number of times already.

Initially, Micaiah thought of these as just very realistic sculptures. However, as she touched Camilla’s dead body and felt genuine skin beneath her fingers as her hand squeezed the woman’s boob, her understanding of that changed. If this was a living woman… It only made sense that all the other girls in here had also been alive once. She curiously stabbed one finger into the hole between her boobs, and saw real blood on it once she pulled it out. The realization that the girls here have all been killed before excited her - and the white-haired girl ran across the room, checking out all some of the other varied pieces of Kiran’s gallery. A number of headless corpses served as water fountains, while others were just standing in places and presenting their bodies. On the walls behind them, there were heads that most likely belonged to these girls, with what was definitely Kiran’s semen flowing from their open, slack lips. A number of girls had been impaled as well, long poles entering through the pussies of some, and the asses of others, but most of the time exiting from between the dead women’ lips anyways. Besides that, Micaiah had also noticed a flat-chested, blue haired girl clutching her cut throat with both of her hands - ineffectively trying to keep the blood from flowing out of it. But that wasn’t all - besides these, there were other women, women that Micaiah had a harder time putting a name on what had been done to them. A number of them were just set up in some really compromising positions, but Micaiah saw nothing that showed how they girls had been killed - unaware of the holes in the backs of their heads that allowed Kiran to thrust directly into their brains. 

As Micaiah went around the room, taking looks at each and every hot corpse that was immortalized there, her arousal skyrocketed - but she hadn’t noticed it yet. She knew that some of them were real girls, but others were ice sculptures. These had to be fake, right? One such sculpture caught her attention. It was a statue of a young girl, with long, messy blonde hair and a headband that failed to keep them in check in any way. The girl was naked, and she had a cord tied around her neck. That’s what made Micaiah interested in her in the first place - after all, she saw herself dying in a similar way. However, the girl seemed extremely happy about her predicament - her face was carrying the expression of extreme sexual pleasure, with no regrets showing at all. Although her eyes were blank, the smile in her open mouth and the tongue hanging free from it made it clear just how aroused the girl must have been. And to go along with that, she also had her hands on her tits - making it obvious that she had been playing with them. The girl’s nipples were squirting water directly into the pool - making it seem like she was a fixture of the hot spring. Still, Micaiah couldn’t stop herself from reaching one of her hands towards the girl’s frozen pussy. As she touched it, a sound filled her ears - the sound of some very loud moans:  
“Please, o summoner of legend! I’m… I’m coming! Make me the subject to your otherworldly magic nooooow!” Micaiah withdrew her hand, and the voice immediately went quiet. W-What was that? Had this girl been alive too, and then turned into ice? With those being the words she said in her final moments? It seemed so unreal, and yet Micaiah knew it was possible. She shivered as she remembered the mass petrification that took place in her world… She really despised that kind of magic. And yet, the girl there seemed so happy to be subjected to it. She reached her hand out towards her again, and the same sounds played out - making it clear that it was some enchantment on that sculpture. The girl’s moans were so hot! Hot enough that while the mage inserted one finger into the frozen pussy, she also moved one towards her own pussy too. Only with a great dose of willpower was she able to stop herself from doing that, backing off before she managed to swipe her finger across her lower lips. Although Micaiah couldn’t know that, she was right about the girl - Ophelia had willingly offered herself up to Kiran, and the summoner turned her into a piece of ice with the magic of Nifl he had received from Fjorm.

Even if she had backed out, seeing Ophelia’s frozen corpse was the catalyst for it that made Micaiah aware, just how wet she was now. She didn’t know about it, but the drink Kiran had provided her with was in reality a very powerful aphrodisiac. Kiran wanted to make sure that once he came to see the Daein girl, she’d be all nice and wet and ready for him - also hoping it would be a start for conditioning her to become just as a willing slut as the first Micaiah that came to Askr was. With each step she took, the heat between Micaiah’s legs seemed to grow. Because of that, she turned back towards the line of deck chairs and made her way back towards it. On the way, her arousal started to get the best out of her, her cunt juice starting to drip through her tights. The aphrodisiac also made her body a lot more sensitive. If earlier she was annoyed as her sweat-soaked top clung to her tits, squeezing them hard and squashing her nipples, now it became almost unbearable. Because of that, when she had reached the lounger closest to her, the upper half of her body had been freed from her red dress, saving her round boobs from the merciless squeezing her clothes had subjected them to. To remove the dress, her belt also had to come free - and with it, the satchel that was fixed to it. Knowing fully well what she was going to do once she got to the lounger, Micaiah decided to uncover her hands too. Even if her long, black fingerless gloves kept her fingers free, the woman wearing them expected to use more than just fingers - and for that, the rest of her hands had to be bare as well. She figured that the summoner didn’t know of the significance of the Brand on her arm anyways, so she could very well show it to him. 

When she arrived at her destination, the golden-eyed girl was holding the dress, the belt, and the gloves all in her hands. Letting it all slip onto a table near the lounger, Micaiah threw herself at the deck chair. The backrest was at such a pleasant angle that Micaiah could half-sit, half-lie on it, letting her get completely comfortable as the Maiden of Miracles prepared to masturbate. Her tights would be too much of a hassle to get off, so Micaiah just stayed in just them, keeping her blue scarf around her neck as well for the same reason. Then, she forced her hand through the hem at the top of her wide hips and under her tights. Next, she had it crawl down her abdomen until it reached her pussy.

Just having her fingers brush against her already swollen labia was enough to send a surge of pleasure through the light mage’s body. She shivered in pleasure, her knees shaking as she continued to massage her lower lips. Her arousal was squirting freely from her opening, covering her hand in her honey and having more and more of it seep through her tights. While she did that, her lips parted, and the commander of Daein’s armies started to moan in a way more befitting of one of the whores that followed her soldiers. But here she was no longer a commander, and if Kiran’s words were anything to go by, he intended for her to end up as one such whore. As such, she did not feel ashamed to give a voice to her pleasure, her usually melodious voice now letting out loud cries of her pleasure. And these only grew even louder as she finally slid three fingers into her cunt, the other two remaining outside and still brushing against her cunt lips. At that point she was basically screaming, her voice going off high up through the non-existent roof. As her other hand still laid idle, Micaiah directed it towards her breasts. She massaged her left one for a moment, before squeezing it with her hand. Her index finger and thumb were on two sides of her nipple, and so she moved them together, squashing her nipple between the two of them. Then, she proceeded to move her fingers up and down it, causing the sensitive pink numb to become fully erect. Touching herself like that, and with the aphrodisiac coursing through her body, each second of doing this caused the girl pleasure that she would have thought was impossible to achieve before. Her cheeks lit up with a powerful blush, and as she allowed herself to be consumed by her pleasure, her tongue slipped free from her mouth. In the end, the girl came - with an orgasm so powerful that her eyes rolled back up, tears being squeezed out of them because of how good she felt.

A flood of juices left her cunt, her tights ending up completely see-through as their were quenched with it. Her hand ended up taking some of them too, but the majority of them squirted directly through the tights - and onto the deck chair she was on. Wet spots appeared on it in front of her crotch, showing that her pussy sent some of its release towards them. The spot where her perky ass rested took the rest of it, completely drenched with her cunt juice too. The climax was so powerful that Micaiah was almost taken out, making her unable to do anything but lie on the lounger and revel in her pleasure. Twitches of excitement went through her body from time to time, but otherwise the girl remained motionless - all her muscles loose because of her climax.

For a while Micaiah remained like that, her body recovering from what the branded girl knew was the best orgasm of her life. Eventually, strength began to return to her body. And as the pleasure subsided, other feelings surfaced again. That let Micaiah realize just how thirsty she was. Letting go of her boob, she reached for the drink that was waiting for her on the table. All she needed was a single slurp of it, and the sexual flutter returned to her coil in full strength. Micaiah wondered, how was that possible - but as her other hand was still buried inside her cunt, having her inner walls clench on her fingers quickly chased these thoughts away. It seemed that she wouldn’t go for a swim now, after all… Instead, Micaiah began masturbating again. At first, she proceeded to do it the same way she did it the first time, but her left nipple felt pretty sore. Her fingers were still squeezing it through her orgasm, and it didn’t feel that good anymore when she tried to do it now. She could go for her other boob with it… But the pleasure coming from her cunt gave her another idea. She’d just focus on it in full this time. To make that work, Micaiah moved her left hand down her body, grabbing the hem of her tights. One hand could fit under them, but with how tight they are, it would be almost impossible to stick two under them. Lifting her ass up from the seat for a moment to get them past it, she then settled it back down - her buttcheeks resting on the sticky, wet spots that were showered with her honey earlier. She moved the tights down her legs just a bit further down her thighs, enough to uncover her pussy and allow for easy access to it with both of her hands. Then, the girl started to touch herself again - one hand sliding back into her vagina while the other stayed outside. That one was pressing on the hand that went in, allowing it to push further in - while its fingers began to work hard on the outside, rubbing the skin around her entrance harder than before. Just as before she grasped a nipple between two of her fingers, this time she did the same for her clit - and just like before, fiddling with it provided her with unbelievable pleasure.

In fact, it made the light mage feel so incredibly good that black spots started to form in her vision as her mind began failing to grasp all the sensory input it received. To help herself with that, and also to be able to focus on her pleasure even more, the Daein girl closed her eyes - the blackness in front of her eyes making her sexual high even stronger. Micaiah continued to touch herself forcefully, but this time didn’t bother with moaning - just focusing herself fully on the pleasure she was in as she began bucking her hips against her hands. Her mind began filtering out anything else that got to her, so Micaiah couldn’t hear as someone else entered the hot spring and after some time began walking towards her. She only became aware of the other person’s presence once she felt a pair of gloved hands fall onto her shoulders, giving them a few nice rubs and letting her muscles there relax. Assuming it was the summoner, Micaiah voiced how good it made her feel:

“Mmmm… Kiraaan!... This feels… Amazing...” In response to her words, the hands slid across her collarbones, and started to knead her neck. Micaiah didn’t realize just how tense her neck had become while she laid there, and the massage her unknown helper was giving her let it loosen up - and the relief washing over her as it did mixed in perfectly well with the waves of pleasure going through her body. Micaiah failed to notice, but the person standing behind her also began to shift her scarf around - making it form a tighter loop around her neck, but one just wide enough that it didn’t start touching it yet. With the help of the other person, Micaiah quickly reached her second climax. “Kiran!!! I’m coming!!!” The branded girl screamed out while her coil snapped and she began to squirt all over her hands and the lounger again. Shivering in the deck chair, she continued to ride out another powerful orgasm - while the mysterious person’s gloved hands continued to massage her neck. For a while, she continued to let them do their thing. However, as her climax slowed down, the silver-haired maiden began to feel the touch on her neck even more - and some worry began to surface in her mind. Weren’t these hands a bit too soft for Kiran? And too small to be a man’s hands, anyway? That confused her enough for her to finally open her eyes, and her expression instantly turned into that of shock as she saw a red-haired woman standing over her. From what Micaiah could see, the other woman was almost nude - just wearing her gloves and having a scarf drop down between her boobs - which Micaiah couldn’t help but compare to hers, taking some satisfaction in hers being bigger. But… Who was she? And why was she here? Where was the summoner?

Before Micaiah had the chance to ask any of these questions, the other woman had noticed the golden eyes that were looking up at her. As if in return to that, the redhead let go of her neck - and grabbed onto Micaiah’s blue scarf instead. “Who-ghhh” Micaiah opened her mouth to ask, but the other woman pulled on the scarf, quickly tightening it - and cutting Micaiah off mid-word. With the pleasant massage the woman had given her neck before, her muscles there were all loosened up. Because of that, her neck offered no resistance to the cloth she had worn around it for so long. That in turn meant there was nothing stopping the scarf from completely crushing her neck. Her body was still weak after her two climaxes, so in those precious first moments she offered almost no resistance - letting the scarf crush her throat and shut her windpipe fully. With her airflow cut off, Micaiah suddenly became much more afraid of what was going to happen. Her vision did show her her corpse, strangled to her death… Remembering it, Micaiah knew that her struggles would end up completely meaningless. Despite that, she still tried her hardest to fight against her would-be-killer. Both of her hands went towards her neck, grabbing onto the scarf that was wrapped around it. Her fingers tried to dig in between her skin and the cloth, and even were a bit successful in that, letting her pull harder on her keepsake that would now be the end of her. However, the position they were in left her assailant with a tremendous advantage - and even if the roles were reversed, Micaiah’s rather frail physical form would mean her losing. 

But her pulling on the scarf wasn’t the only way her body was trying to resist. The white-haired girl’s back arched up, her fit digging into the lounger as she tried to use them to reduce the pulling on her neck. However, doing that quickly led to her using up all the air she had in her lungs. Without it, her struggles only grew more desperate - the burning sensation in her lungs a good enough motivator to bring out new strength within her. However, the grip on the scarf was unshakable - and it seemed no matter what Micaiah did, it would not be enough. After a few more moments, the branded girl lost control of her body - which began to thrash on the deck chair. Her legs stretched out forwards, and her hips continued to sway from side to side. She had some faint hope that maybe the strong spasms shaking her around the lounger would be enough to pull the scarf out of her killer’s hands, but that wasn’t the case. All that achieved was sending her boobies into a series of wild jiggles - which only put more strain on her lungs, making them hurt even more - and giving her murderer a better look at her soaked cunt. Miacaih’s body continued to squirm, her legs kicking out from time to time while the pain in her neck and chest continued to grow.

Inside her head, Micaiah was terrified. She did not want to die! Not before she got to experience what this world had to offer! However, she now knew that dying here was her fate. But that didn’t make it any less painful. She should have trusted her vision… And now the fortune teller was paying the price for it. As her asphyxiation became worse, the agony that was contained in just her lungs began to spread through her body. Her head began to hurt, and the white-haired girl could feel the blood pounding within it. If she could, she would have screamed now - but instead, all Micaiah could do was let out a choked-out whizz. Hearing that caused a sadistic smile to appear on the face of the woman strangling her. It was obvious that the woman was taking pleasure in doing this to her. Micaiah stared right at her face with her golden eyes, eyes which whites were now bloodshot - but her killer’s orange eyes were merciless. As Micaiah’s eyes started to bulge in their sockets, tears began to flow from their corners, trickling down the sides of her head. The blush that showed up on her cheeks earlier now spread to the rest of her face, except it was a darker shade of red this time. Her tongue escaped from between her open lips again - with a line of drool travelling down her chin. 

The rest of her body was also signalling that her life was about to end - her convulsions on the bed reached their apex, then suddenly stopped. She dragged her feet one more time across the deck chair’s pillow, then they stopped too. As her lower body went still, a small streak of yellow left her slit - her bladder ended up releasing the drink she had taken in before. Her chest heaved a few more times, making her tits swing around one more time - then Micaiah went completely still. With her mind dying, her vision began to wane. Still, the silver-haired maiden continued to stare at the face of the woman who was strangling her, even as it became completely distorted. That allowed her to see a smirk of satisfaction show up on it right before her vision went completely black. 

Micaiah had no way of knowing this, but the woman who had killed her was called Hinoka. She was a princess of the kingdom of Hoshido - though titles like that barely mattered in this world. However, her status in Askr was even higher than in her own world - she was Kiran’s current lover, granting her a level of autonomy no other heroes could have. Among what she thought her privileges were was being able to kill any hero she desired - and Micaiah was someone Hinoka was always willing to kill.

Having arrived at her lover’s private spring, Hinoka had not noticed the light mage immediately. Kiran dropped a mission on her suddenly, but she managed to deal with it far more quickly than anyone could have expected her do it. With how worn out the day had left her, she wanted nothing more than to just refresh herself. To start it off, she removed her red combat boots - letting her feet finally rest after a day of battles. She happily waggled her toes as she dug her hands under her skirt, taking her garters off so she could remove her socks too. She took pleasure in placing the perfect arches of her feet on the ground, letting her soles rest against the cold floor and enjoying the thrill it sent up her spine. Even if her focus was usually on others’ feet, taking care of hers also was entertaining. Once she got rid of her socks, her hands ended up on the her powerful, full-figured thighs. The Hoshidian wanted to take a dip in the hot springs as quickly as possible, so she just worked on her dress since her hands were closer to it. It was already partially lifted when she accessed her garters, too - so getting it off didn’t take her too much time.

While Hinoka was removing most of her clothes, she continued to walk forwards. As her only her accessories remained, she was now able to take a look at the hot spring. And to her surprise, Hinoka saw the unmistakable silver mane sticking out from behind one of the loungers. Oooh, this was perfect! It has been so long since she got the chance to kill a Micaiah - in fact, her killing the last one was what lead to her and Kiran getting together! Hinoka chose to ignore that she also ended up almost dying because of that - Kiran didn’t have any issues with her killing anyone else since then, after all. She began to approach it while trying to stay silent, the bath in the spring suddenly pushed back to the corner of her mind. Going ahead, she noticed the Daein girl’s blue scarf going over the back of her chair - giving her just the perfect idea on how to take care of her. If the girl was here, then it was very much possible that she was trying to take Kiran away from her. Even if she wasn’t just bursting with excitement to finally kill another Micaiah, this would be the best course of action anyways. 

Reaching Micaiah, Hinoka grabbed onto the scarf then peeked over the back of her seat. Seeing the light mage touching herself wasn’t too big of a surprise - but her closed eyes made it clear that she had not noticed her yet. If so, then… Maybe she could have some fun with her first? Letting go of the scarf, Hinoka placed her hands on the white-haired girl’s shoulders. She squeezed them a few times - she wasn’t too proficient in the art of massage, but had learned the basics from Azama after her retainer once did it for her. That seemed like a lifetime ago… But now, she’d be able to use that knowledge. Micaiah’s reaction seemed to confirm that her memories weren’t wrong - the Daein slut moaned out Kiran’s name while starting to fist herself even harder. Hinoka had to use all of her willpower not to snap her neck now as she heard her say her lover’s name like that - but managed to prevail, moving her hands closer towards Micaiah’s neck. At the same time, she wrapped parts of the scarf around her hands, and made sure that it was tied in a way that would easily allow her to strangle the girl. Once that was done, she just continued to rub her hands properly against Micaiah’s neck - making the muscles in it relax so that it would offer no resistance when she started strangling her. The white-haired whore screamed the summoner’s name out again when she came - but this time, Hinoka didn’t feel the need to kill her right away, knowing that the girl’s time would come soon. Killing her now would be just too easy - and Hinoka wanted her to feel all the pain of her death, whereas her climax would most likely dull it. 

Once Micaiah had recovered from her climax, her golden eyes snapped open. Hinoka was thrilled to see the shock within them, but that didn’t stop her from reacting immediately - tightening the scarf around Micaiah’s neck just as she tried to ask her some question. Just as Hinoka hoped, it put up no fight, quickly letting her squash her throat in full. She could feel a dampness forming between her legs as Micaiah began to throw around on her deck chair, but she knew she needed both hands to strangle her properly. So while she brought her thighs together and started to rub them against one another, her hands still continued to choke the life out of the so-called ‘maiden of miracles’. She proceeded to stare at the other woman’s body, flickers of jealousy growing within her as she watched her sizable titties bounce. As Micaiah’s struggles dragged on, Hinoka began to feel tired in her arms - but she continued anyways, even if her grip had loosened up a bit. Fortunately, as that happened, Micaiah’s body entered the final part of her struggle - and so after one final hurrah the girl went limp on the deck chair. Hinoka looked directly at Micaiah’s dark red face as that happened, finding pleasure in the way it looked and the way her bloodshot eyes were bulging. She made sure to keep choking her until she saw the light of life leave the light mage’s eyes as they rolled up, and even then she continued for some more time as the post-mortem spasms began shaking it again. Eventually, she gave up on that - but at that point, Micaiah was already long gone. 

Letting go of the scarf, Hinoka took one of her hands to her pussy and began to finger herself. While doing so, she walked around the lounger - seeing the glass of the aphrodisiac-spiked drink Micaiah had drunk before. Hinoka knew exactly what it was, having witnessed the behaviour of other girls who had drunk it - and having tasted it herself at one point. However, she preferred her orgasms to be more natural - the Hoshidian felt the drink dulled her senses. Finishing going around, Hinoka took a look at the corpse from the front. With some amusement she noticed Micaiah had pissed herself. Getting closer, Hinoka knelt on the lounger next to Micaiah’s round backside. Then, she groped Micaiah’s tits - which were still pretty squashy. Squeezing them harder, they revealed themselves to be pretty firm too - just about the perfect breasts Hinoka always wished she had. Once, she wished for the stupidly overgrown milk jugs the Nohrian princess had, but now Hinoka knew something more reasonable while still big would be better. She could easily get these for herself, as she knew the clerics had breast transplant spells ready. Why hadn’t she done it already? Hinoka wasn’t sure… But a part of her was afraid that it was her small tits that made Kiran want her, and losing them would make her lose his affection.

After some more playing with Micaiah’s tits, Hinoka slid down the chair. Her face arrived at the dead girls pussy, and Hinoka took a few slurps at it. Eh, its taste was nothing special. She continued to crawl back, on the way taking her hand out of her pussy so she could use both of them to pull Micaiah’s tights off her legs. She took her time freeing Micaiah’s feet - but once they did come free, Hinoka squealed happily. They were pretty large, but their size only added to their beauty. Her soles showed no signs of wear that should have been there after the girl’s long life, perfectly unscathed flawless skin adorning them. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the curves of her arches. The girl’s toes were also huge - and seeing it all made Hinoka even more excited than before. Getting her head very close to them, she sucked in their smell. They were soaked through with the aroma of her tights, also carrying some odor of her sweat. Hinoka drew a few deep breaths of it, savoring their scent, before running the fingers of one of her hands across them. Even if her soles were pretty rugged, the gentle skin of her arches more than made up for it. If Micaiah was still alive, she would have let out a laughter as Hinoka tickled her for a while. Then, Hinoka pulled her hand back - and send one of them towards her cunt again.

Starting to finger herself again, Hinoka pressed her face directly against Micaiah’s right foot. Her lips parted, and she drew her tongue across it. The tights provided the feet with protection from almost all dirt, but they did nothing to stop the sweat that Micaiah had worked up during the day. Because of that, Hinoka could now enjoy the salty taste on her tongue as she proceeded to lap most of it up from the dead mage’s foot. While she worked on one of them with her mouth, she send her idle hand towards the left foot. She proceeded to rub it against the firm soles first, proceeding to soften them up a bit. Once she was satisfied with that, Hinoka moved it towards the dead girl’s toes. At the same time, she moved her mouth towards the toes of the right foot, sliding her tongue into the gaps between the dead girl’s toes. Hinoka continued to lick up the sweat that had amassed in between each of them, while her hand proceeded to massage each and every toe of the left foot. When she was done with that, Hinoka wrapped her tongue around one of Micaiah’s middle toes. Then, the redhead stretched her mouth further open - taking all of her toes in. She knew she was nearing her climax at that point, and so she proceeded to suck on them - the sensation pushing her over the edge.

As she came, Hinoka let out a moan that was muffled by Micaiah’s foot. The hand that was buried deep within her cunt stayed there as it was soaked with her juices, her glove completely getting really messy with her come. Her other hand was clutching one of Micaiah’s toes in her hand, and her grip was so hard that Hinoka ended twisting it to the side as she came, the toe letting out a quiet crack. Once she had recovered from her climax, Hinoka looked at it again - only to see that it was now broken, snapped away from the rest of her toes. For some reason, breaking the otherwise perfect pair of feet like that left her with satisfaction that could almost compare to the thrill that filled her when killing the girl. Now, no one else would get to experience these at their most beautiful state.

Getting back up, Hinoka took another look at the corpse - and as she did, she again recalled who the girl was. Micaiah… Kiran had been really mad at her when she killed the first her… Enough that he executed her partners in crime - and she herself barely escaped from the verge of death. She realized that it was because the summoner must have liked her. And she had not been summoned since. With her being invited here, it was clear that Kiran wanted to fuck her today. Her lover probably had been looking forward to this… If he came here and found her strangled to death like this, it would be easy for him to make out who had killed her. She was the only person other than him who wasn’t scared enough of him that she could get in here without being scared for her life. Then, she would have to come up with something else… There was no way she could get rid of the red marks on Micaiah’s throat - so she should just set it up as if the girl had killed herself. Perhaps as an autoerotic asphyxia moment that got out of hand? Hinoka’s eyes scoured the room, searching for something she could tie Micaiah to. There! The statue of Lyn at the edge of the spring! Kiran had erected that statue in honor of his first lover. Hinoka always despised seeing it, being reminded that there was another woman in Kiran’s life before her that was so important to him. However, now it could be of use to her…

Lifting Micaiah’s corpse from the lounger, Hinoka carried it around the hot spring. On the way, Micaiah’s feet were covered with some dirt - and that bothered Hinoka enough that she failed to notice the drag marks they left on the ground. Reaching Lyn’s statue, Hinoka had to admit that even despite her hating the woman, it really was a work of art. Mounted on a pedestal above ground level and made out of stone, it had Lyn kneeling down. Of course, the ponytailed girl was naked. A pole went into the Sacae girl’s ass - Hinoka wasn’t too sure about it purpose. Her bare breasts, which were also the object of Hinoka’s jealousy, looked beautifully as stones. Up above them, the girl’s head was gone. The stump of her neck was still spurting a liquid - however, instead of blood, it was just water. A bit to the front were Lyn’s arms - and in them, the woman was holding her head. Her mouth was open, and out from it was hanging her tongue. Even if the girl was not real - in fact, she was the only ornament in the room that was not made out of a real girl - water that stood for her drool still leaked free from it. Besides that, water also flowed from the stump of her neck at the bottom of the head. All in all, there were three sources of water - the tribute to Lyndis doubling over as a water fountain. The water was redirected directly from the spring, so it was just as hot as the liquid it was shooting into. Together, the three streams connected to form a curtain of a waterfall. Both Kiran and Hinoka had masturbated before while standing under it, imagining they were taking a shower in Lyndis’s blood and using that idea to get off along with the sight of her headless body.

Once she reached it, Hinoka set Micaiah’s corpse down near it. Then, she grabbed the scarf again. Loosening it up, she quickly transformed it so that it formed a noose around Micaiah’s neck. With how long it was, a lot of it still remained unused. Hinoka created another loop at the end of it. Then, she dragged Micaiah into the water - the girl’s legs ending up below the water’s level. Once they were on the right side of the statue, Hinoka climbed up onto the pedestal while still keeping the scarf in one hand. Once there, she put the loop around the stump of Lyn’s neck - there was just enough of it still there so that the scarf wouldn’t come off. Jumping back down, Hinoka took a few steps back to judge, how well it came out. Micaiah was slumped down in a noose made out of her scarf, and her pussy showed just how wet she was. Cascades of water from the Lyn fountain poured down her body. It was entirely plausible to her that the girl had just slipped while in the noose, and just didn’t manage to find proper footing again, leading to her demise. Satisfied with that, Hinoka finally decided it was time to do what she came here to do in the first place. Finally slipping free from her own scarf and her gloves, she set them back down and threw herself into the water. Having the warm waters of the spring surround her body let her relax, washing away the sweat and blood she brought here from the battle earlier. 

Finally getting herself all clean and nice, Hinoka get out of the spring. She quickly picked her clothes back up, and slipped back into them. It wasn’t ideal but she knew she should avoid Kiran for the time being. If he could tell she had taken a bath, it would be easier to him to realize that she had killed Micaiah. With that in mind, she ventured out of the hot spring - hoping to find herself a proper hiding spot until her body dried down.

Some time later, the door to the hot spring opened as Kiran had finally arrived at it. Going in, he was happy to see Micaiah’s boots standing near the entrance - it meant that the girl had come here. The glass with the drug was gone too, so he could already feel his cock growing hard as he imagined just how great Micaiah would feel to fuck. Slipping out of his robes, he let them slide off to the ground as he walked towards the spring. Taking a look at the deck chairs, he could see one of them had Micaiah’s clothes piled up next to it - along with a number of wet spots on it that could only be her come. However, the girl herself was not there. His gaze turned towards the spring - maybe she was soaking in it now? He failed to see her anywhere near it, tho. But things seemed a bit different than how they were before… He looked across the spring again, this time paying more attention to the statues around it. His cock got painfully hard as he finally noticed Micaiah’s corpse - the girl hanged by her scarf from the neck stump of the tribute to his old lover. Quickly, he walked towards it, letting his legs get a bit wet as he trudged through the shallow water on the spring’s edge.

Arriving at Micaiah’s body, just a single look was enough to confirm that the silver-haired maiden was dead. Her bloodshot eyes were rolled up, no life visible within them - and her neck was beautifully stretched in a way that also made it obvious she was no longer there. Kiran couldn’t help but feel disappointed with this - he wanted to keep her alive and fuck her for some time at least. And once he was done with her, it should have been him who took her life! Despite his anger, his cock was still throbbing. To act out his anger, he took a few steps forward, letting the Lyn waterfall start hitting his body. Pushing Micaiah’s bountiful, wet thighs to the sides, he easily slid into her pussy - which was still wet because of the aphrodisiac she had ingested. He began to fuck her with powerful, angry thrusts, holding on to her lovely booty to keep her stable while driving his member deep into the dead girl’s cunt. It was as tight as he remembered… But sadly, it wasn’t really reacting to his thrusts. Despite that, each time he slid in it really felt good - good enough that the man started groaning too. With the way her body was, her lifeless face was on the level of his now. Leaning a bit further in, he found her defunct lips with those of his, planting a kiss on them while taking her lolled out tongue into his mouth. Biting down on it with his teeth, he drew some blood from it, then proceeded to wrap his tongue around it - proceeding to make out with the dead girl’s body as his thrusts became even more intense. It felt good… But he had been hoping that she’d return his kisses. That regret stayed with him even as he drove his cock all the way inside, slamming it against her cervix while shooting his load into her dead womb. He continued to hold on to her body, shaking on his knees as a powerful orgasm overtook him. 

Once he pulled out, his semen started to seep out of her cunt. But Kiran was far from done with her. After one more round of feeling it up, his hands let go of her ass and soared for the dead girl’s large boobies. They were so nice to grope! Her nipples were still erect, perhaps because of the hot water that was still pouring down them. Kiran’s hands squeezed and crushed them for some more time, taking them through a thorough feeling around that he had failed to give Micaiah while she was still alive. He kept this up for some more time, also giving her nipples some attention with his mouth once he was satisfied with the licking he had given to her lips. Eventually, his cock was ready for another round. Grabbing hold of Micaiah’s body, he made it turn around - the scarf from above allowing for a way to do it easily. Now, her great, full ass was directly in front of him. However, he didn’t thrust in right away. If the girl was dead, there was no sense in causing her extra pain - and some lubrication would make fucking it even more enjoyable. Dropping down, he got his face at the level of her butt cheeks. Holding on to her meaty ass, he delved in between them with his tongue. The hot water stung him a bit as he searched for the girl’s anus, slowly pushing his tongue deeper inside it. Spreading his saliva around her sphincter for a few moments, he took some pleasure in wiping his tongue around the walls of the tight little hole. If only he could hear her moan as he did that… Once he decided it was lubricated enough, he stood back up - his shaft agonizingly erect again. Lining the tip up with her asshole, Kiran slowly worked his way inside it. His saliva allowed his dick to get past the ultra tight ring of her sphincter, letting his hard-on enter her rectum. Aaaah… It was even tighter than her pussy… Her inner walls were hugging his cock so hard! Killing her made them grew a bit more stiff, which in turn meant they wouldn’t be able to stretch as much - leading to her ass being a lot tighter overall. 

Grabbing her hips to keep her from moving around, Kiran pushed deeper inside her. He reveled in the pleasure that got to him as all of his cock was engrossed within her extremely tight hole. If Micaiah was alive, she’d be screaming in pain as her insides were forced to stretch to accommodate him. With how much pressure her ass was putting on his cock from all the sides, it almost hurt him too. However, it also made for an unbelievingly pleasurable fuck as each spot on his length was squeezed by her anal walls. Each time he thrust in, he groaned in pleasure just because of how good it felt - his erection going deeper and deeper inside her back hole. Even if Kiran was usually one to last longer than that, the sensory overload on his cock was enough to make him come relatively quickly - his spunk shooting deep into her guts. He called out in pleasure as he came, collapsing backwards as an unusual for him orgasmic weakness spread through his body. Ripping his cock out of her ass, it too began to leak his sticky white jizz as the man fell into the spring. His hands, that were still on her hips, shoved the girl around while he fell - making her spin around on the scarf while Kiran rested in the spring.

Once the summoner had recovered from that, he knew what needed to be done. He had to make sure that Micaiah’s corpse had been immortalized like this just like any other dead body in here. As the spot under Lyn’s statue was a favorite of his, Micaiah’s carcass would need to be moved somewhere else - it had to be taken out anyways so that the people who would turn it into a taxidermy could access it. Making her into a statue wasn’t an option - he really wanted to fuck the girl’s holes again. Just thinking of it was enough to make his cock throb again. Deciding on that, he got up and began to make his way out. However, walking on the spring’s edge, he couldn’t help but notice some marks on the ground. Marks that started near the Lyn statue… Following them, he arrived at the lounger which had Micaiah’s clothes near it. The drink was still there, but he noticed that it was only barely touched - as if the girl didn’t get the chance to drink more of it. Taking a closer look at it, Kiran realized that the damp spots he had noticed earlier weren’t just Micaiah’s pussy juices. There was a small yellow puddle on it too - and he could easily tell that it was piss. But why would Micaiah piss herself here if she died over there at the Lyn statue? Thinking about it, Kiran realized that the girl must have been killed here instead. And that meant someone else had killed her, too - and then moved the corpse over there. It was fairly obvious to him who had done that - it must have been the work of Hinoka. Now knowing who took his chance to fuck a living Micaiah away from him, Kiran was filled with anger directed at his mistress. This was one thing he couldn’t tolerate. He’d have to punish Hinoka for this… A sadistic grin forming on his face as he thought of the best way to make the Hoshidian princess suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end this was the last on-screen appearance of this Hinoka - Madelyn took her spot as the female lead for the series.


End file.
